The Back-story Of Helga Dahl
by deomniallyd
Summary: She wasn't given a background. So I gave her one. MY FAVORITE CHARACTER-if you're a Helga fan-please read, enjoy, and review! :)


**A/N: ONE MORE one-shot. Then I SWEAR I'm going to update "Titanic 97 DVD To FFN" tonight and maybe even "Different Choices". If not tonight, definitely tomorrow. **

**So, James Cameron never gave Helga Dahl (Fabrizio's gf) much of a background, actually-he barely gave her a part. Think about it; how well do you as the reader/Titanic fan know Helga? Let me guess-a ton of you (unless you're a die hard fan like myself) think she's Swedish right? How many have even heard of Helga before reading anything on fanfiction? Well, for those of you who don't know-she's the blonde Norwegian (not Swedish) girl who dances with Fabrizio and the girl who falls from the rail at the end (personally, I still think she survives-but I'm not explaining it here, if you want to know read my other fics). I cannot believe this is the first time I've thought of doing this. So many people don't know Helga or even have a clue who she is. I've read countless fanfics about the movie that don't even include Helga in scenes such as the steerage party (which she was in). I want people to know about Helga-and since Mr. Cameron didn't give her a background-I will. So, none of the information that you read here is truly accurate (except for her name-(not her middle name though) and her dad's name) because James Cameron didn't say it, but hey-it's fanfiction and SOMEONE had to give her a background because she's an awesome character! Why do I care? Because she's my FAVORITE character. She's a great character who deserves more respect, people should know who she is! So I'll tell you a bit about her (or, what I _think _her background was like). If anyone would like to know anything about Helga (actress who plays her, what the outfit she wore is called-because it does have a name, etc...) I'd be happy to tell you in a PM. ENJOY & REVIEW! I don't own Titanic or Helga-both belong to James Cameron. :)**

* * *

Helga Johanne Dahl was born on March 16th 1893 in Buskerud, Norway, the only child of Olaf and Johanne Dahl. She lived on Dahl Farm- a large dairy farm owned by her paternal grandfather. All of her relatives on her father's side of the family lived on Dahl Farm as well, and her maternal family lived close by on nearby farms.

Helga never had many friends, she liked being alone. In her free time, when she wasn't milking goats, she enjoyed running in the fields with her cousins and playing with the animals in the barn. She was also obsessed with Old Norse mythology-at night her father would read to her out of the Prose Edda. She loved hearing the stories-from Vikings to Valkyries, it all fascinated her.

Helga was always very close to her father, as Olaf Dahl was very protective of his only daughter. Even as she got older, she always had a deep respect for him and allowed him to hover because she knew he only did it because he cared for her. She wasn't as close to her mother, but she still deeply cared for and respected her.

When she was 19 years old, her family finally decided to move to America. Most of her relatives on Dahl Farm had already immigrated because the animals were old and the farm wasn't doing very well anymore-they had rebuilt the farm in Minnesota. Olaf Dahl purchased three steerage tickets, they were so poor that he'd had to sell most of their goats to afford the tickets.

Helga loved Norway, she didn't want to just leave it behind. But she knew they couldn't stay, the night before they left for Southampton, England-she sat outside and thought about all the things she'd miss most; the memories, the beautiful fjords, and the land she'd always called home.

The next day, they'd boarded the ship that would take them to England. From England, they'd sail to the United States on the grandest steamship to date-the White Star Line's "Unsinkable" RMS Titanic.

Before Helga knew it, it was time to leave her old life behind. It was April 10th 1912-she stood with her parents admiring the great ship that would take them to their new life. Although she still greatly missed Norway-she couldn't help let that optomistic feeling wash over her. She was excited-this was an adventure like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

As they boarded the ship, she began to feel nervous, but her father whispered in her ear "Store skip liker vikingene seilte på, eh?" (Large ships like the Vikings sailed on, eh?) and she felt better. Helga was no longer nervous, she was ready and confidently stepped over the threshold as her father handed over their tickets.

They went up on deck to wave goodbye, even though Helga didn't know anyone, she waved anyway. As she stood against the rail, she felt like a Norse goddess that could conquer the vast sea with the snap of her fingers.

Soon, everyone went back inside-where Helga met the love of her life; Fabrizio De Rossi.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was short, I hope you liked it though! :)**


End file.
